Renegade Hearts
by jacksp518
Summary: The boys of Big Time Rush meet four girls that they immediately feel connected to. But there's a lot of trouble involved including Hawk's new boy band that's desperate to crush BTR. BTR/OCs


**Well here's the brand new story! Thanks so much for those who submitted OC's and thanks to Miss Whatshername1, Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Hey-guys-its-me, and Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum for their amazing characters. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Enemies and Friends**

It started out as a normal day for the boys of Big Time Rush until they got to their precious recording studio. All four boys girly screamed in complete shock as they stared at the disaster in front of them. The entire place was trashed. Toilet paper hung from the ceiling and the furniture was over turned. It looked like someone has thrown eggs at the walls and covered the floors in garbage.

"Alright! No one messes with our studio!" Kendall said growing angrier by the second.

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed just as angry as Kendall. He took out his helmet from seemingly out of nowhere, put it on, and was ready for action. But Logan the ever sensible one, stepped in.

"Guys, we don't even know who did this so let's not do anything rash." He said.

"I agree with Log- Oh my God! What is that?" James started to freak out pointing towards something on the wall. The other three boys looked towards the wall and saw a picture of them covered in sharpie. "How could they do that to this beautiful face?" he asked doing his special jazz hands.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you not appreciate our handiwork?" A new voice said. The boys turned around to see four big guys standing there menacingly. The voice came from an intimidating looking tall guy about 6'4, really buff with brown hair and beady green eyes.

"You did this?" Carlos wondered aloud triggering laughter from the four mysterious boys.

"Are you stupid? Of course we did." Another boy said. This one was a bit shorter than the first boy with honey blond hair and green eyes that had brown flecks in them. At Carlos' downtrodden face the other three BTR boys grew in anger.

"Who do you think you are?" Logan bravely demanded.

"We're a new _better _boy band." A boy with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes informed them.

"Who's boy band?" Kendall asked.

"Hawk's" The last boy, who had long swooping brown hair with cobalt blues eyes, answered.

"Oh yea? Then why haven't we heard of you?" James pointed out.

"Look here pretty boy, the point is that we're here and ready to take you down at the New and Young Concert on Friday." Grey Eyes snarled.

"Come on guys. Renegade Out." Blue Eyes said, clearly the leader of this band, Renegade. Big Time Rush just stood there and watched as the four tall boys filed out of the room, each one had a smirk adorning their face.

The boys were back in Apartment 2J, looking up their new worst enemies.

"Look here, it says that Renegade is Hawk's hot new boy band. They're saying that Hawk's a musical genius for finding this band." Logan informed the boys.

"Still they can't just storm into _our _studio and trash it." Carlos stated. "I mean shouldn't we get back at them or something?"

"I agree!" James chimed in. "We can't let them get away with tarnishing this beautiful face."

"We can't just retaliate." Kendall pointed out. "Let's just wait until after the concert. See how much of a threat they really are."

Before any of the other boys could object, Mama Knight walked into the room with a large container in her hands. "I need you boys to run a little errand for me." She said handing Kendall the container. "It looks like we have some new neighbors and I'd like for you to take this cake over to them."

"Do we have to?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yes. Now get going." She said with a stern look, shoving the four boys out of the apartment.

The boys stood there staring at each other. "Well we might as well deliver it." Logan said leading the way towards the apartment next to theirs. Having nothing else to do, the other three boys followed him. Carlos went ahead and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" a distinctly feminine voice shouted.

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful girl, about 5'6, with long straight light brown hair that was almost blonde. The moment she caught sight of the boys her out-going smile faded and her brown eyes widened. "Can I help you?" her voice was cold and distant. It was as if she couldn't wait for them to leave.

Kendall quickly stepped in front of Logan with the cake container in his hands. "Hi" he greeted the girl with a big smile. She stared back at him warily. "We live in the apartment next door. We brought you a little something to welcome you to the PalmWoods."

"Riley! Who is it?" another girl came up; this one was about four inches shorter than Riley with wavy black hair and tan skin.

"Ria this is…" Riley started to say. All the boys quickly introduced themselves. Although they had to hit Carlos in the shoulder so that he would stop staring at Ria and actually introduce himself. "I'm Riley by the way."

"Well don't be rude, let them in." Ria said pushing Riley aside allowing the boys to enter the girls' apartment.

As the boys entered the room they spotted another girl sitting on the couch. She had red-violet colored hair that fell straight to about her waist. She immediately shied away from the boys however that didn't seem to stop James from taking a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond." The girl tried to subtly move away from him but he would just shift closer.

"Susan but please call me Suzie." Eventually Suzie stopped moving and sat there looking uncomfortable.

"RILEY! DO YOU KNOW WHE-"A girl with crazy curly strawberry blonde hair walked into the room but immediately quieted when she saw the new comers.

"This is Spencer." Riley introduced the last girl. "Don't worry she's just shy around new people." She clarified after seeing the strange looks that the boys were giving her.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, pointing towards the container in Kendall's hands.

"Oh! My mom made a cake for you guys to welcome you." He explained.

"I'll just take it into the kitchen." Suzie said, getting up from the couch and taking the container into the kitchen. James looked a little crestfallen at her departure.

"So what are you all at the PalmWoods for? Acting or singing?" Logan asked politely shooting Spencer a crooked smile.

"I'm a singer." Riley said, "Susan writes songs and Spencer is an actress."

"And I'm a dancer." Ria announced proudly, smiling in Carlos' direction.

"Well if you really don't mind we all must get ready for something but we'll be sure to return the container." Riley said, ushering the boys towards the door. The other girls smiled at the boys as they left.

Kendall was the last one out of the room. "I hope we'll get a chance to see you again." He told Riley before walking out of the apartment.

Even though they hardly spent five minutes with one another, both the boys and the girls felt a special connection that day; one that would prove to be both dangerous and rewarding.

**Well thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if I'm doing the characters any justice. **

**Meg**


End file.
